Regardemoi crétin
by Plew A.E
Summary: Ou pourquoi dark Ichigo s'est fait renommé Hichigo !


REGARDE-MOI CRÉTIN

Regarde-moi Ichigo!

_..._

Tu le nies mais tu sais que j'existe. Quoique tu fasses Toi et Moi nous ne sommes qu'un. Alors pourquoi ? Bien que je sois toujours là pour sauver ta petite âme de faiblard. Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas à mes appels?

_..._

Tu es un hypocrite Ichigo, tu te mens à toi-même.

_Tais-toi ..._

Tu as même cessé d'écouter ton cœur quand tu as remarqué qu'il me cherchait.

_Non, c'est faux !_

MENTEUR ! Si tu n'as pas le courage de reconnaître mon existence, aies au moins celui d'accepter tes sentiments !

_Tu dis n'importe quoi._

Tu ne veux peut-être pas l'admettre mais TU ME VEUX !

_Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?_

Aurais-tu oublié qui je suis ? Je suis Toi, il est normal que je ressente ton désir, puisque c'est aussi le mien ! Bien sur il en va de même pour cette peur qui te consume...

_CE N'EST PAS VRAI !_

Si, tu es totalement effrayé par Toi, par Moi et par le pouvoir qui t'habite. Mais ce qui te terrifie réellement, qui t'empêche de dormir et te pétrifie, c'est de ne pas pouvoir protéger tes amis ! Minable !

_Comme si tu pouvais me faire peur Crétin. Et je suis tout à fait capable de les protéger. Je suis fort._

Non Ichigo, tu es faible, c'est pourquoi tu as besoin de moi !

_Si je suis si faible que ça, pourquoi tu n'as pas encore pris le contrôle de mon corps, hein ?_

Pour m'amuser. Et toi ? Si tu es si fort que ça pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas encore annihiler ? C'est bien ce que tu souhaites, n'est-ce pas ?

_JE ! ...je ne peux pas ...je_

Tu ne veux pas être seul, c'est pour ça ?

_Je ne suis pas seul ! J'ai ... des amis !_

Des amis qui t'abandonneront dès qu'ils me découvriront.

_TU MENS !_

Et c'est toi qui me dit ça ? Alors même que tu hésites à croire en leur amitié ?

_Je ..._

Ils ne sont qu'humains Ichigo. Tu ne peux pas leur en vouloir d'avoir peur de Toi et Moi, nous sommes trop puissants pour eux.

_Je ne suis pas comme toi Pourriture de Hollow ! Je ne leur ferais aucun mal !_

Moi non plus, du moment qu'ils ne te blessent pas je n'ai aucune raison de les attaquer. Ils ne m'intéressent pas de toute façon.

_Pourquoi ferais-tu ça pour moi ? Tu n'y gagnerais rien._

Tu es mon Roi, le centre de ma vie. En dehors de toi je n'ai rien d'autre, alors si tu souffres je souffrirais, si tu meurs je mourrais etc... Donc indirectement je le ferais pour moi.

_Je ne savais pas..._

Parce que tu passes ton temps à m'ignorer, Crétin !

_Je suis désolé._

Est-ce que tu comprends à quel point c'était saoulant pour moi ? J'avais vraiment l'air con à causer tout seul ! Même le vieux Zangetsu s'est foutu de ma pomme à cause de toi ! Tu m'as gâché ma réputation !

_Raaaaaahhhh! Je t'ai dis que je suis désolé ! Tu ne veux pas que je te supplie de me pardonner non plus ?_

...Maintenant que tu le dis...Je veux bien !

_Dans tes rêves !_

Bouhouhou Ichigo l'est méchant avec moi ! J'vais l'dire au vieux Zangetsu !

_Pfft on dirait un gosse._

...

_Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

Ben... C'est la première fois que tu me souris.

_Tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer._

Comment ça ?

_J'ai changé d'avis sur toi. En fait t'es plutôt cool comme mec et puis je viens de me rendre compte que tu es le seul à être toujours là pour moi._

Donc finalement tu m'acceptes ?

_Oui. Ça ne veux pas dire que je te laisserai mon corps, mais je veux bien partager avec toi._

Es-tu conscient que ce n'est pas aussi simple ?

_Que dois-je faire ?_

Regarde-moi Ichigo.

_... C'est tout ?_

Oui. Enfin il faudra d'abord que tu me retrouves.

_Tu es encore prisonnier de Zangetsu ?_

Non, je ne l'ai jamais été. Ma prison c'est ton âme, le vieux s'est juste un spectateur.

_OK. Et ?_

Quoi ?

_Bah t'es où ?_

C'EST TOI QUI M'AS ENFERME ET TU AS OUBLIE OU ?

_..._

Au plus profond de tes ténèbres, l'étage le plus bas de ton instinct, là où vivent tous tes vices et tes envies meurtrières, c'est là que je suis.

_Bon bah attends moi, j'arrive tout de suite !_

Hahahahhaha ! Tu ne pourras pas m'atteindre aussi rapidement que tu le dis. Avant il te faudra vaincre tes pires cauchemars !

_Ils ne peuvent pas être plus effrayants que Rukia quand on massacre ses peluches Chappy. Et de toutes façons tu es avec moi, c'est impossible que je perde !_

(C'est pour ça que tu es le Roi, MON Roi ...)

_Tu as dit quelque chose ?_

Non rien. Et dépêche-toi au lieu de bavarder stupide Roi !

_Sois patient Crétin !_

Sale Fraise !

_Tête de blanco !_

Poils de carotte !

_Arrête de m'insulter sinon ..._

Sinon quoi ?

_Je t'appellerai avec un surnom débile jusqu'à la fin de tes jours !_

Hahahahahahaha ! C'est quoi cette menace pourrie ? T'es vraiment un imbécile Ichigo.

_Je t'avais prévenu. Espèce de HICHIGO !_

FIN

_Plew:__ Les persos ne sont pas à moi mais je pense que vous le saviez déjà._

_Je voulais juste dire que ce texte m'a un peu déçu, je pense que j'aurai pu exploiter le sujet un peu mieux mais ... JE L'AIME COMME ÇA, et j'ai adoré l'écrire alors j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Enfin, n'oubliez pas que je me nourris de REVIEW, alors si vous ne voulez pas me voir mourir de faim, n'hésitez pas à m'en envoyer !_


End file.
